


Вечность назад

by Arrogant



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Friendship, M/M, Slash, Smoking, Teens, obscene language, teenage love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: — Боже! — воскликнул Эдди. — Боже-боже-боже! — запричитал он, оборачиваясь на друзей и смотря на них испуганно и как-то потеряно. — У Ричи ебаный инсульт, бегите за скорой!





	Вечность назад

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8631965

— Жизнь — отстой! — прокричал Ричи, стаскивая с плеча рюкзак и швыряя его на землю.

Бев тяжело вздохнула, вытягивая из кармана джинсовых шорт пачку сигарет. Ее жизнь тоже по головке не гладила, но она по крайней мере молчала.

— Скажи ему наконец, — хмурясь, проговорила она.

В пачке осталось три сигареты, а карманные деньги уже давно закончились. Отец и так урезал ее в деньгах, когда увидел вместе с Майком и Стенли. Она тогда просто возвращалась домой после школы, а им было просто по пути, но ее дорогой _папочка_ ничего слушать не стал: довел до слез и запретил гулять вовсе. Но Беверли это не останавливало.

— Легко говорить «скажи», — язвительно сказал Ричи, недовольно пыхтя. — Пойди и скажи своему «папочке», что он в край охуел, а я посмотрю, как ты это сделаешь.

Бев скривилась. Отвернувшись, она резким движением достала из пачки одну сигарету, обхватила фильтр губами и начала нервно шарить по карманам, ища зажигалку. Ее руки подрагивали, а в глазах застыла обида. Такого от Ричи она никак не ожидала.

— Извини, — тихо произнес он, смутившись.

Почесав затылок, он шумно выдохнул. В этот раз его и правда понесло куда-то не туда, а Бев просто попала под горячую руку. Это произошло случайно, поэтому и получилось слишком больно.

Укусив себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, Ричи подошел к брошенному в песок рюкзаку. Открыв один из множества мелких карманов, он достал серебристую Зиппо, которую украл из продуктового рядом с домом, когда продавец отвернулся. Подойдя к молчаливой и хмурой Беверли, он протянул раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежала зажигалка. Ничего не ответив, она приняла ее, а потом, когда прикурила, засунула в задний карман.

«Ты прощен».

Ричи не смог сдержать облегченного выдоха.

— Так что там на этот раз?.. — спросила Бев, пуская изо рта колечки дыма.

По мнению Ричи все началось вечность назад, а на деле не прошло и двух месяцев. Долгих и мучительных месяцев.

Они как обычно зависали в их убежище, когда до него дошло — он попал. Вляпался так, что больше не отмыться. В тот момент у него даже лицо исказилось, из-за чего Эдди — сраный ипохондрик, — тут же подорвался и стал ощупывать его лоб.

— Рич, ты очень красный, — сказал взволнованно он, но никто из их компашки не обратил внимания.

Подумаешь красный, и что?

Но Эдди пошел дальше. Он приблизился максимально близко и поцеловал его в лоб, приятно потирая большими пальцами за ушами.

— У тебя температура!

Но и на этот раз никто не обратил внимания, потому что, ну какая к черту температура? Ричи болел примерно никогда, да и ни с того ни с сего ничего такого быть не могло.

Эдди было уже не остановить.

Отстранившись, он, волнуясь все больше, резко схватил Ричи за руку, ища на запястье пульс. Его пальцы были холодными и влажными, а еще давили слишком сильно, будто пытаясь сломать кости.

— Боже! — воскликнул Эдди, когда у него все получилось. — Боже-боже-боже! — запричитал он, оборачиваясь на друзей и смотря на них испуганно и как-то потеряно. — У Ричи ебаный инсульт, бегите за скорой!

Даже Билл, обычно бывший голосом разума, подорвался, потому что его проняло. Эдди был настолько напуганным, настолько взволнованным, что не отреагировать было невозможно.

— Рич, только не подыхай, слышишь! — закричал Каспбрак, больно сдавливая запястье и прижимая его голову к своей груди.

Ричи тогда всем богам молился, чтобы не _подохнуть_. Потому что осознание ударило прицельно по голове — он влюбился. Втюрился в гребаного шебутного ипохондрика. В чертового Эдди Каспбрака.

Он тогда толком ничего сказать не смог, так как был оглушен пониманием всего происходящего. И все эти прикосновения, типа поцелуи и прочее ясности не добавляли. Наоборот подливали масла в костер, опаляя бедного Ричи Тозиера по самую макушку.

Именно с того момента и начался весь звиздец.

— Одна девка из нашего класса подсела к нему и начала что-то шушукать на ушко, — наконец-то выдавил из себя Ричи, поправляя съехавшие очки. — Я попытался влезть в разговор, чтобы понять в чем дело, но меня послали.

Бев не смогла удержать смешок. Ричи посмотрел на нее злобно, но ничего не сказал. Второй зажигалки для извинений у него не было, а деньги уже как третий день в его карманах не водились.

— Потом я позвал его на обед, а он уже с ней, видите ли договорился, поэтому мне пришлось сидеть и слушать, как они обсуждают какую-то херню!

Ричи пнул мирно лежащий рядом с носком кеда камень. Негодование все еще клокотало внутри, поэтому усидеть на месте было невозможно. Хотелось что-нибудь сломать или разбить. Но никаких бутылок или стекол рядом не было, а драться Ричи никогда не умел да и не мог. Не та конституция тела, чтоб его. Поэтому приходилось довольствоваться малым и пинать в разные стороны ни в чем неповинные камни.

— А после уроков, когда нам ничто не могло помешать, объявилась его мамаша и утащила на какой-то сраный осмотр.

Ричи задохнулся возмущением.

— Сука! — прокричал он, сгоняя своим голосом птиц с деревьев. — Я сегодня наконец-то нашел в себе яйца обо всем ему рассказать, а он…

Беверли, последний раз стряхнув пепел, присела на поваленное дерево. Оно было сухим, поэтому опасно затрещало, но ее это нисколько не смутило. Ричи, пыхтя, грузно опустился рядом, а потом и вовсе лег, опускаясь головой на удобные бедра подруги.

— Я заебался в этом всем, — тихо сказал он, будто по секрету.

Бев, улыбнувшись, зарылась пальцами в его волосы. Они ей всегда нравились, так как были очень густыми и каким-то мягкими, будто Ричи за ними всерьез ухаживал, а не использовал один шампунь, как сам говорил.

— Закрываю глаза — он стоит, открываю — тоже он, куда ни пойду — везде он.

Она погладила его по голове.

— Смотрит этими своими невозможными глазами, говорит, что я идиот и вообще ку-ку. — Ричи усмехнулся, облизывая губы. — Весь такой до пизды правильный и идеальный: волосок к волоску, рубашки без единых складок, тщательно вычищенные кроссовки. Иногда так хочется подойти, запустить руки ему в волосы, чтобы навести свой беспорядок; измять одежду. Вот это вот все.

Беверли, всегда такая проницательная и догадливая, наклонилась ближе и поцеловала в щеку. Сказала:

— Ты должен ему сказать.

Она — голос разума, который толкал на отчаянные поступки. Когда она предлагала что-то эдакое, то не думала, что за это может прилететь или что-то может пойти не так. Она предлагала, потому что знала, что все пройдет гладко, как по маслу. И Ричи, слушая ее, доверял. Полностью и без остатка. Потому что она — девушка, она лучше чувствовала все эти тонкие моменты и точно знала, когда, что и как лучше сделать. 

Он слушает ее и наконец решается.

«Завтра».

Уверенно думает он, прикрывая глаза. Руки Бев до сих пор в его волосах, поэтому можно расслабиться. Все пройдет точно по плану.

Но в наступившем «завтра» Беверли уже не оказывается и Ричи остается наедине с собой. Все лишние мысли изгнанные нежными руками Беверли снова одолевают голову. Он сомневается, нужно ли делать это прямо сейчас.

«Все не настолько необходимо».

Но каждый раз, как взгляд находит Эдди, Ричи понимает, что «настолько». Необходимо так, что без этого невозможно дышать. Будто гребаный ингалятор нужен не только Капсбраку, но и ему.

«Я обещал».

Но это так чертовски сложно, потому что, _а вдруг_…

Эдди толкает его в плечо, улыбается ровными белыми зубами, слегка сощуривая сложного цвета глаза. Ричи обязательно нашел бы для них точное определение, просто он пока что не хочет падать во всю эту влюбленность с головой.

Он боится однажды погрузиться на глубину и больше не всплыть. Утонуть, оставшись тенью самого себя.

— И чего тут застыл? — говорит Эдди, невзначай проходясь рукой по предплечью.

Возможно, что это ничего не значит. Возможно, что это просто воображение Ричи. _Возможно…_

— Я хочу…

Он пытается найти нужные слова, но все они кажутся такими неправильными, такими ненужными прямо сейчас, что он теряется.

— …ты мне…

Это так чертовски глупо!

Ричи чувствует, как краснеет. Он видит, как меняется в лице Эдди, как беспокойство начинает проблескивать в темной радужке.

«Вот сейчас он опять скажет, что у меня ебаный инсульт!»

Думает Ричи в панике, пытаясь выдавить из себя нужные слова. Но выходят только задушенные полувздохи-полусипы. Черт бы все побрал!

Эдди раскрывает рот и Ричи, чтобы не выслушивать миллион догадок такого странного поведения, собирается с силами и целует. Неумело, по-детски взволнованно. Прикасается губами к его раскрытым губам, чувствуя себя последним дураком на этой планете.

Каспбрак недоуменно застывает с открытым ртом. Его система координат только что дала сбой, выдавая неправильные цифры. Ричи смотрит на него и ждет, когда же кулак прилетит по лицу.

Ричи не ожидает, что Эдди кинется на него, так же неумело целуя в ответ.

Проницательность Беверли бьет все рекорды, но Ричи об этом не говорит. Стащенные из продуктового магазина сигареты приятно согревают задний карман, а губы — красные, слегка зацелованные неумелыми губами Эдди, — сами тянутся в улыбке. Когда она его увидит, то обязательно все поймет. Обнимет, ласково поцелует в щеку и погладит по голове, а еще обязательно скажет:

— Я же говорила.

И тогда все встанет на свои места. Все будет в порядке, как и вечность назад.


End file.
